


Baby's Legacy - As Time Goes By

by OtherCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Sam and Dean are still Dead, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Not Really Character Death, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/OtherCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn die Jungs gestorben sind, lebt Baby weiter und Cas wacht über sie …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's Legacy - As Time Goes By

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby's Legacy - As Time Goes By](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/146890) by SPN-Fandom. 



> Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: Also, gefunden habe ich diese Fanfiktion, die aus einer Art zusammenarbeit verschiedener Fans entstand [hierüber](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/433823376584161246/) (auch der Link zur Übersetzung da oben) aber diese Geschichte wurde auch schon von mehreren anderen Leuten auf Englisch ins Netz gestellt (zwei Varianten wären zum Beispiel: [Babys Legacy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3571970) und [As Time Goes By](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11368708/1/As-Time-Goes-By) [was zum Titel geführt hat]), weshalb ich mich trotz meiner Unfähigkeit, die eigentlichen Autoren und Autorinnen um Erlaubnis für eine Übersetzung zu bitten oder überhaupt diese Personen zu erreichen, dennoch dazu entschlossen habe, diese Geschichte zu übersetzen.  
> Ich hoffe es gibt hiermit kein Problem, aber falls doch: Es tut mir leid gegen die Regeln verstoßen zu haben und ich bin gerne bereit, es wieder zu löschen.
> 
> ACHTUNG: NICHTS gehört mir, alles den Fans, die das geschrieben haben und den Regisseuren von Supernatural! Ich habe es mir lediglich erlaubt, zu dieser Zusammenarbeit von Fans eine Übersetzung zu veröffentlichen, weil ich das wirklich niemandem vorenthalten wollte, auch wenn es im Englischen um Meilen besser klingt.
> 
> Und für Interessenten: Es gibt noch eine zweite Variante mit anderem Ende, also habt ihr hier einen Link: http://baby-in-a-trench-coat-castiel.tumblr.com/
> 
> So, ich denke das war's jetzt meinerseits, habt Spaß hieran :)

Und sie wird dort sein. Sie wird rosten, auseinander fallen. Auf einem Schrottplatz in einer kleinen Stadt. Kinder werden vorbeikommen, mit ihren Händen über das zerkratze Metall streichen, welches seinen Schein nach zu vielen Regen schon verloren hat. Das Gras unter ihr wird blass sein, und tot. Niemand wird sie ansehen, niemand wird an sie einen zweiten Gedanken verschwenden. Es wird das Auto sein, das immer da gewesen ist. Der alte schwarze Chevy Impala, um den sich niemand kümmert.

Doch wahrlich, es gab eine Zeit, so weit zurück, an die sich jetzt niemand mehr erinnern kann, in der zwei Jungen in diesem Auto umher fuhren. Sie fuhren so lange, ihr ganzes Leben, die Räder heiß, die Fenster offen. Alte Lieder hörend, von denen niemand mehr die Worte kennt. Es kam ihnen nie wirklich in den Sinn, dass sie kein Dach über dem Kopf hatten oder vier Wände, aber sie waren doch, trotz allem, nie tatsächlich obdachlos. So viele Erinnerungen klammern sich an die abblätternde Farbe und das abgewetzte Leder. Über die zwei Jungen, die sie liebten. Die gut waren. Diejenigen, die die Welt mehrmals retteten. Die die Monster bekämpften, von denen das Volk sich weigerte sie zu sehen. Doch selbstverständlich waren sie auch die Jungen, die starben.

Und manchmal wird der seltsamer Mann in dem Trenchcoat sie besuchen. Das ist, wenn die Eltern ihre Kinder in die Häuser zurück rufen, während er Mann sich auf die Motorhaube setzt, die Beine unter sich gefaltet; sitzt nur so da, regungslos für Stunden. Es gibt das Gerücht, dass er, bevor er geht, sanft über ihre Seite streicht und flüstert: „Danke, dass du auf sie aufpasst.“

Aber dann, eines Tages, läuft jemand an ihr vorbei. Sie hält inne, tritt näher und späht hinein, umkreist sie. Und dann sieht sie es, die 'ach so sichtbaren' Markierungen auf dem Körper.

„Unglaublich“, murmelt sie.

Es war nur eine Geschichte, ein altes Märchen, dass ihr Großvater ihr erzählt hatte, als sie ein Kind war. Eine Geschichte über zwei Brüder, die die Welt retteten, mit ein wenig Hilfe ihrer Freude natürlich. Sie steckt sie Hand aus, berührt sie, fühlt die Wärme der Sonne, die schon längst tot ist. Und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sieht sie es, zwei Brüder, die auf der Motorhaube sitzen, ein Bier trinken, die über etwas lachen. Sie sieht sie, wie sie stundenlang die Sterne beobachten, Seite an Seite, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Und sie lächelt. Setzt ihren Weg fort.

Doch sie vergisst nicht.

Zwei Wochen später kommt sie zurück, hat einen Abschleppwagen dabei, den sie sich von ihrem Bruder geliehen hat. Sie weiß nicht, warum sie das hier tut, weiß nicht, warum es so wichtig ist. Sie tut es dennoch. Sie nimmt sie mit zu sich, bringt sie wieder in Ordnung. Und nur für eine kurze Sekunde, genau bevor sie den Motor zum ersten Mal seit Jahren anstellt, sieht sie ihn. Vielleicht hast du ihn auch schon gesehen. Es gibt ihn schon so lange, wie das Auto auch. Ein alter Mann, ein Engel sagen sie. Er wacht über sie, aus den Schatten des Waldes. Und sie merkt, dass er immer dort war, zu jeder Zeit, und sie zu diesem Moment geführt hat. Er geht – verschwindet – innerhalb eines kurzen Wimpernschlags, und das einzige was von dem einsamen Engel bleibt, ist der Umriss seiner Flügel, der als Zeichen seines Schutzes an den Bäumen des Waldes ruht. Er wird nie wieder gesehen, doch gelegentlich – hier und da – denkt die Frau an ihn. Vielleicht kannte er die Jungen, vielleicht half er ihnen. Vielleicht beschützte er sie, wie er Baby beschützte.


End file.
